The present invention relates to a fluid transporting crawler-type track which is utilized preferably for a heavy assembly transport at short intervals. While constructing the endless flexible tracks and defining their operation principle small masses and dimensions of such endless flexible tracks must be taken into consideration even when high loads are to be transported. Various structures for various objects or aggregates have been suggested in the "piggyback" methods.
Crawler-type track vehicles, endless flexible drive-carrying construction work machines and endless flexible-heavy load-conveyors have been known in the "piggyback" technology.
The constructional principle of such endless flexible tracks has been based on the multiple arrangement of the carrier wheels, track wheels and drive wheels by means of which the endless belt stretched from the links is driven. Therefore the high bottom pressure is converted into the lower load-distributing surface pressure. The running and supporting wheels roll on the endless flexible track and thus advance the vehicle.
The links of the endless flexible track are subject to high mechanical loads. Due to the bottom contact the chain or belt of the crawler-type track is subject to substantial wear. With quickly-travelling vehicles service life and constructive consumption depend on the wear of the chain or belt of the track. The entire force transmission is obtained by the wheel system with a required dimensioning of this system, including wheels, bearings, frames and the endless track. A spacious arrangement of the structural groups of the endless track vehicle is defined by the construction principle. Mainly all caterpillar-type vehicles are heavy constructions.
Also known, have been crawler-type vehicles, provided with air cushions. One or more air cushions have been enclosed by the endless belt and the inner surface of the track has formed a slide surface of the air cushion. Such vehicles have been described, for example in DE-OS No. 2,329,727 and FR No. 2,164,021.
In the known devices, the air cushion loaded by the endless belt technically is not dominated for high side forces from a cross drift and a steering lock. The required sensibility for the air cushion is however insufficient when the endless belt, released from the links, has uneveness at its bottom and the function of the air cushion is disturbed.
A transporting vehicle of the foregoing type is also described in FR No. 2,149,388. In this transporting vehicle the rubber endless belt is moved on the track chassis. The chassis is arranged so that it air-tightly and pressure-tightly surrounds the ground surface of the vehicle and the space before the bottom surface is free so that an air cushion can be formed in that space. The air cushion is supported by the supporting plate of the vehicle, the transporting track and the chassis which encloses the air cushion at all the sides thereof.
The utilization of such a transporting device requires a stable and totally smooth and even track. The horizontal movement is obtained by the additional pulling and braking arrangements.